Pembrokeshire Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History The Pembroke Republic is a democratic UK survivor and Irish client state nation based in Pembrokeshire. 'Doomsday' It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory in the Soviet attack. 'After Doomsday' The County tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but with only managed to just hold on at best of times as the nuclear winter and summer took hold. A severe famine and an urban cholera outbreak hit region, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and late 1966. 'First Contact' First contact was made with two Irish fishing vessels on June the 8th 1968 and in officialness in 1969. The Welsh SSR made contact in 1977. Cornwall and Wessex made their first contacts in 1978. Relations with were good, except with the Welsh SSR, which led to the singeing of an Irish-Pembroke defence pact. 60 Irish troopers would also guard Milford Haven Port from outside aggression in 1977. '1966-1976' A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the north of Pembrokeshire, killing 6 people during 1975 and 9 in 1976. The Irish aid would significantly improve the situation trough out the 1970’s. 'The cardiganshire exploitation' Both Irish and Pembroke explorers went to the villages in the ruins of Cardigan, Lampiter, Aberystwyth, Aberaeron in 1977, but '1979-1989' Due to its surviving ports, Ireland quickly the country it’s mane aid channel in to the former UK, soon sup-parsing that entering via Mostyn, Preston and Penzance. The Irish aid would significantly improve the situation trough out the 1970’s. Mercia and Gloucester Town would also befit it to. '1990-2000' 'Present day' The growth of trade in the 1990's with Ireland and Wessex helped boost the economy and so living standards began to rise sharply in Pembrokeshire. Economy Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially British ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy around the major towns and cities, but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Southern England or the Republic of Durhamshire. The former oil refinery at Milford Haven became party operational in 2010, with Irish and lower Saxon help. 'Military' The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1989. The army is a volunteer force of 2,500. 'Battles' The 1977 battle of Haverfordwest was the biggest in a short series of battles with the Irish client state of Pembrokeshire. The failure to capture of Haverfordwest (Welsh: Hwlffordd) ensured the nation's independence from the Welsh SSR. 'Government and politics' Party Alignment Local government 2011 Parliamentary Election 'Health care' Lung and thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1975. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles, but inports from Ireland are growing. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. There are 5 steam trains and 5 diesel driven British Rail Class 08 shunter locos. The 2010 census The arts Sculpture, painitng and sings sung by Welsh male voice quires are all major art forms in the republic. Sport Media There are five local newspapers based in Pembrokeshire. The most widely read is the Western Telegraph. Irish, Welsh S.S.R. and Wessex national newspapers are also available. Death penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Water sources The network of rivers and canals provide the nation with most of its water supply. Also see #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #1962:Doomsday- How it all began. # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Wales Category:United Kingdom